


like poison in my veins

by peterlovestink



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterlovestink/pseuds/peterlovestink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye never pictured Connor as a jealous person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like poison in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. It me again. So many prompts I'm going to be publishing a fic like everyday now.
> 
> Written to a prompt by an anon: Connor and Troye are a couple and Connor gets mad at Troye because of the Troyler kiss but then they make up ;)
> 
> And, check my Tumblr out, I'm happylittleconnor and I blog all things Tronnor. (That rhymed, woohoo)

Troye would have never thought that Connor was a jealous person. Or that he would get jealous about this, which was just completely ridiculous. He understood how the viewers, not really knowing him in person, could have thought there was something there, but Connor? He had always thought they were on the same page with this.

It's not like he and Tyler kissed because they wanted to, they did it for the viewers. And, quite frankly, for the views. Troye might not have liked it, but the fact was that the whole Troyler thing had gotten him noticed so much more, so wouldn't it be stupid to not play the part a little bit?

Connor didn't seem to care about any of that at the moment, though.

"You fucking like him, I know it! You wouldn't kiss him like that if you didn't. Honestly, I know you and I know you wouldn't," Connor stares Troye straight into eyes, his face completely emotionless, and that's how Troye knows he's actually serious about this. He's kind of terrified, mostly because he had no idea Connor felt this way.

"Can we, can we just sit down and talk about this?" Troye sighs. He's so tired, and the fact that this conversation even has to happen is almost making him cry. "I really don't want to yell about this with you, because that's not going to either of us any good."

Connor looks like he might protest, but then decides against it and nods, sitting down on the couch. Troye follows him.

"Do you love Tyler?" Connor then asks, with a cold tone. Troye feels sick, seeing him like this, so insecure and unsure about everything really, but most of all himself.

"Not romantically, no, but as a friend, yes, obviously."

"Have you ever thought you could love him as more than a friend?"

"Yes, and you know that, but that was over a year ago. And then you fucking walked in and I forgot all about Tyler and everyone else. And you know that, too." Troye raises his voice a little bit at the end, because he's so mad at Connor, and himself too. He had thought their relationship was getting better and better everyday, but if Connor felt this way because of a simple, little kiss...

Connor seems put off by the tone of his voice, relaxing a little bit and looking quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he says, opening his mouth to say something else but then shutting it, looking like he has no idea what to say.

"It's fine," Troye says, sighing. "No, it really is," he continues as Connor shakes his head and tries to deny it, "but can I just say something without you interrupting me?"

Connor nods, and pretends to zip his mouth shut. Troye wants to laugh at him, but the conversation is way too serious for it. He can make fun of Connor's face later, preferably after they make up and then make out heavily. Ahh, speaking of making out.... Wait, no, he was supposed to say something.

"I kissed Tyler today for the viewers, and I might not be very proud of that, but that's the truth, and the only truth. I told you about this, and you said you were fine with it, and then you kissed me. And you know what? That kiss, like every single fucking kiss you and I have ever had, means so much more to me than that kiss today did."

He takes a long, deep breathe.

"The first time we kissed, it felt so right, it felt in a way like I found something that I had been looking for so long. And today, right when I kissed Tyler, I was thinking about that feeling, because the kiss with Tyler felt nothing like that. It was nice yeah, but it felt like kissing a fucking family member."

Suddenly Troye felt nervous, because he wanted to say it, wanted to tell Connor exactly how he felt about him, but they had never said it to each other before. But they were being honest here, talking about feelings and stuff, so it felt like as good time as any to finally say it.

"And, just so you know, I love you. Not Tyler, not anyone else, just you."

And then he was being pushed down against the couch, Connor on top of him and kissing him and pulling him closer, everything happening so fast that Troye barely had time to react, and then Connor was already pulling off.

"I love you more," Connor breathed, quickly, but it felt so honest that Troye smiled wider than ever and kissed him, over and over and over again.

After a few minutes though, he pulled back and tried his very best to look offended. "No, you don't, because I love you the most."

"I love you the mostest." Connor laughs.

"That's not even a word, you ass."

"I love your ass too, yeah," Connor says, tickling Troye at the same time, and the younger boy is giggling, trying to kick Connor and basically feeling happier than ever. He's so sappy, he knows.

"Now, do you wanna argue about who loves the other more, or do you wanna make out?" Connor asks, but doesn't wait for Troye to answer, smashing their mouths together.

Troye doesn't mind though, because he would have picked that one anyway.


End file.
